


Дом мистера Грея

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Gen, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: И когда Дереку надоест играть в тайны?!





	Дом мистера Грея

— И что это такое? — Ник Бойл, в очередной раз не сумев открыть тяжелую деревянную дверь, в сердцах ударил ее ногой и тут же скривился от боли. — Сколько мы тут еще будем вынуждены торчать, ожидая неизвестно чего? И когда Дереку надоест играть в тайны?! Мы должны были здесь встретиться с его другом, а в итоге уже третий час не можем даже выйти из этого странного дома! Мне хочется подышать свежим ночным воздухом, а не этой гнилью, от запаха которой у меня слезятся глаза с того самого момента, как мы сюда вошли!

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — в отличие от Ника, готового голыми руками разломать все двери в доме, а если понадобится, то и разбить все окна, Филип Кэллахен спокойно сидел за столом и наблюдал за стекающим со свечи воском. — Если Дерек прислал нас сюда, значит, он это сделал не без причины. И нам следует просто подождать, а не пытаться пробивать головой стены.

— Твоя бесконечная вера в непогрешимость Дерека Рейна всегда мне казалась чрезмерной, — Ник внезапно успокоился, присел перед камином и раздвинул горящие поленья кочергой. — Ты что, и вправду веришь, что мы приехали за столько миль от Сан-Франциско, чтобы встретиться здесь с кем-то? Мне кажется, Дерек нарочно нас отправил в этот странный дом, не объясняя, что может здесь ждать. Его привычка к таинственности иногда просто выводит из себя.

— Ты снова преувеличиваешь, — Филип откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Дорога в этот дом была такая трудная, словно они продирались через заросли джунглей, не имея с собой даже перочинного ножа, а не гнали по ровной трассе. Кэллахен, который был за рулем, слишком устал, чтобы слушать голос Бойла, звучавший так, точно тот кричал из железной бочки. — На улице ужасная погода, того и гляди хлынет ливень, а ты рвешься отсюда, будто вода заливает тебе ноги здесь и сейчас.

После последних слов Филипа спокойствие снова покинуло Ника, и он в раздражении бросил кочергу на пол, не заметив, как нахмурился Кэллахен. Бойл вообще старался пореже смотреть на Филипа, отношения с которым у него были далеки от идеальных. Ник мог составить целый список размером с простыню, если бы вздумал однажды пересчитать все, что раздражает его в невольном партнере по сегодняшнему вечернему заточению. По большей части это были какие-то мелочи, в общем-то не стоящие внимания, но все вместе они образовывали такой снежный ком, что им легко было накрыть весь дом Дерека Рейна и превратить его стены в крошево.

Вот и сейчас Филип молча сидел в кресле, а Ник с трудом сдерживался: ему хотелось схватить напарника за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы добиться хоть какой-то реакции на происходящее. С таким трудом добравшись до этого дома, адрес которого по телефону продиктовал Дерек из Женевы, они оказались фактически в ловушке. Стоило только войти, как двери захлопнулись, ставни закрылись от ураганного ветра, а запах сырой земли и гнилого дерева, появившийся, как только Филип и Ник вышли из машины, усилился настолько, что дышать было абсолютно нечем. И никаких друзей Дерека в этом доме не было и в помине. Да и в существование мистера Грея Нику уже верилось с трудом. Филип же, как ни в чем не бывало, пытается уснуть прямо за столом в уютном кресле. И его вера в Дерека, пусть даже они между собой порой и обмениваются острыми фразами, а их разговор мог в любой момент перейти в спор, именно сейчас раздражала больше всего. Как и полное неумение Кэллахена выбирать что-то одно из нескольких вещей. Да, пожалуй, эта нескрываемая ни от кого двойственность характера быстрее всего прочего могла вывести из себя и так не особо спокойного по жизни Ника Бойла. Равно как и желание сидеть и бездействовать, вместо того, чтобы попытаться выбраться из этой ловушки, в которую по незнанию или все же специально, загнал их Дерек Рейн.

За размышлениями Ник не сразу понял, что в комнате, где они оказались запертыми с Филипом, начало холодать. Кожу словно закололо маленькими иголками, а их количество все время увеличивалось. Озноб становился все сильнее, и не спасала уже ни теплая куртка, ни по-прежнему горящий в полную силу камин, языки пламени которого отчего-то поднялись выше каминной полки. В комнату резко ворвался вихрь, подсвечник сорвало со стола и он закружился вокруг Ника, а воск так и продолжал капать с почему-то не не погасшей свечи. Еще через несколько секунд вокруг Бойла танцевал уже целый хоровод из вещей, что были разбросаны до этого на столе или стояли в комнате, не давая даже собрать воедино собственные ощущения и мысли. Ник еле увернулся от пресс-папье, летящего ему прямо в голову, и кинулся в сторону Филипа, который по-прежнему сидел в кресле с закрытыми глазами, словно не замечая того безумия, что творилось совсем рядом с ним.

— Филип! — Ник выругался, когда тяжелая каменная шкатулка внезапно ударила его по ноге. — Филип! Да проснись ты! Надо выбираться отсюда! Филип! — чертыхаясь через раз и уже с большим трудом уклоняясь от все увеличивающегося количества предметов, не оставляющих его в покое, Ник добрался до Кэллахена и схватил его за плечо. И тут же упал в кресло, не найдя опоры, когда рука пролетела по воздуху. Филип, которого он сам видел сидящим несколько мгновений назад, словно растворился. В тот же момент вихрь прекратился и все вещи одновременно упали на пол. Подсвечник, обжигая воском и раскаленным металлом, упал прямо на руки Ника, заставив того вздрогнуть от боли. Через пару мгновений все вокруг потемнело, огонь из камина исчез, словно его никогда и не было, дверь, которую так безуспешно пытался открыть Ник почти три часа, распахнулась, и с улицы потянуло запахом настоящего дождя, а где-то вдали раздался звук грома.

Ник, не стесняясь в выражениях, выбрался из кресла и сел прямо на пол, на мгновение прикрыв глаза руками. Потом огляделся, привыкая к темноте. Запах дождя вызывал подкатывающуюся к горлу тошноту, а нога болела от удара каменной шкатулкой так сильно, что можно было запросто заподозрить перелом. Внезапно на улице несколько раз мигнул свет. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы Бойл понял, что этот свет не что иное, как включившиеся передние фары машины, на которой в проклятый дом приехали они с Филипом. Фары мигали, словно призывая сесть в автомобиль и уехать из этого места прочь. Пару раз даже раздался приглашающий звук клаксона. И именно это окончательно привело Ника в чувство.

Бойл с трудом встал и вытащил из кармана куртки завалявшуюся еще с прежнего странного приключения старую зажигалку. Сумев дрожащими руками прокрутить колесико до конца только с третьего раза, Ник при неверном свете начал оглядываться вокруг, игнорируя открытую дверь. Надо было найти Филипа и только потом бежать отсюда сломя голову. Но не раньше.

Нику понадобилось почти два часа, чтобы осмотреть первый этаж проклятого дома. Зажигалка все время гасла, словно кто-то нарочно задувал ее огонек. Промозглый холод лез под куртку, уже давно промокшую и тяжело давящую на плечи. Нога с каждой минутой ныла все сильнее, а голова, казалось, была готова лопнуть от бьющей в виски боли. 

С трудом поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, Ник неожиданно оказался в широком коридоре, полностью увешанным картинами в дорогих рамах с позолотой. И здесь было гораздо светлее, чем внизу. По крайней мере, можно было разглядеть, что растрескавшийся лак на многих портретах покрыл сами изображения красивым узором, словно паук натянул свою паутину самым причудливым образом.

Время же словно остановилось. Ник и сам не мог сказать, сколько прошло с той минуты, когда он взглянул на первый портрет. В картинах смешались все эпохи и времена, будто безумный коллекционер хотел, чтобы по его картинам можно было учить историю. Только на всех без исключения лицах был написан одинаковый страх, словно художнику доставляло удовольствие видеть и запечатлевать на своих портретах ужас позирующих. И в скором времени, устав от однообразия, Бойл перестал смотреть на эти лица и просто упрямо пошел вперед.

Ник с трудом добрался до конца коридора и уперся в закрытую дверь, где не было ни ручки, ни замочной скважины. В ту же секунду ногу заломило так, что Бойл со стоном сполз по двери на пол. В коридоре потемнело, и Ник снова щелкнул колесиком зажигалки. Встать ему удалось, но боль дергала ногу с каждой секундой все сильнее, будто в тело вгонялись уже не иголки, а остро заточенные вязальные спицы.

Вдруг Ника словно кто-то толкнул, заставляя поднять взгляд. Бойл взглянул на последний портрет, висевший на стене прямо перед закрытой дверью, и замер на месте. Пусть они с Филипом и не ладили, но увидеть его лицо, искаженное ужасом, на одном из этих портретов, Ник желал бы в самую последнюю очередь. Страх в глазах Филипа заставил Бойла бросить зажигалку и сорвать портрет со стены.

И тут же уже знакомый вихрь взялся словно из ниоткуда, швыряя Ника вместе с картиной об стены. Нику показалось, что его тело превратилось в лед, который хотят расколотить и поэтому бьют по нему со всей силой ледорубом. Но ни вихрю, ни чему или кому бы то ни было, Ник Бойл не собирался отдавать портрет. Надо только выбраться из чертового дома. Надо только добраться до Дерека. Он найдет способ все поправить. Обязательно найдет.

Ник, то поднимаясь, то падая шел по коридору, который неожиданно стал еще длиннее, чем прежде. Лестницу было видно, но дойти до нее никак не удавалось. Ветер шумел в ушах, запах деревянной гнили не давал дышать, доски проваливались, вихрь швырял о стены, боль становилась порой просто невыносимой, но Бойл не останавливался, словно ничего особенного не происходило. Он шел как на автопилоте, поставив единственную цель: выбраться. Выбраться вместе с Филипом, пусть даже его и запихнули в этот портрет. Это ничего не значит. Он все равно жив. И Дерек рано или поздно сумеет его вызволить. И Ника Бойла никто не посмеет упрекнуть в том, что он может бросить своего друга в беде.  
Ник все-таки добрался до лестницы, как тут же порыв ветра толкнул его в спину, и Бойл кубарем полетел по ступенькам, слыша, как с треском ломается рама и рвется холст. Уже почти ничего не соображая от боли, Ник попытался встать, но у него не вышло, и он упал на колени.

— Оставь его. И ты спасешься.

Голос раздался словно ниоткуда. Он резал по нервам, причинял еще более сильную боль, заставлял от страха костенеть тело, а нервы рваться на части.

— Зачем спасать того, кого ты ненавидишь? Освободись от него. Оставь его мне. Ты должен сделать выбор. Один из вас должен остаться. Или останетесь здесь оба.

— Черта с два! — Ник сжал в руке рваный холст и пополз в сторону двери, из-за которой по-прежнему доносился запах настоящей последождевой свежести. Туда, где даже был виден свет звезд.

— Ты сделал свой выбор, Ник Бойл, — голос проскрежетал в тишине проклятого дома, и дверь захлопнулась, когда Ник уже почти добрался до выхода. Вихрь вокруг стал все сильнее, внезапно зажглись свечи, а боль стала такой нестерпимой, что Бойл, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в разорванный холст, потерял сознание, почувствовав напоследок, как в его тело воткнулась тысяча ледяных игл.

— Ник! Просыпайся! — голос Кэллахена раздавался откуда-то издалека. — Нам пора возвращаться.

— Филип! — Бойл подскочил на месте, ударившись коленом об стол. — Филип!

— Что с тобой? — Кэллахен удивленно взглянул на Ника. — Нам пора. И в следующий раз, пожалуйста, записывай правильно адрес.

Ник какое-то время всматривался в Филипа и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев на его лице только недоумение. Потом огляделся и заметил, что рядом с потухшим камином стоит незнакомый мужчина.

— Меня зовут Грей, — представился незнакомец. — Вы по ошибке забрели в старый дом нашей семьи, но здесь уже давно никто не живет. Впрочем, это лучше, чем попасть под дождь с ураганом, что вчера ночью бушевали в наших местах. Пойдемте в мой дом, вы отдохнете, позавтракаете и заберете книгу, которую просил передать вам Дерек.

— Мы с удовольствием принимаем Ваше любезное приглашение, — Филип натянул куртку и обернулся к Нику. – Собирайся, нам еще потом возвращаться в Сан-Франциско. Дерек сегодня вечером прилетает домой. Тут больше нечего делать.

Впервые за долгое время Ник Бойл был склонен согласиться с Филипом. И вправду: все, что нужно сделать, Ник уже сделал. А личные разногласия… Что ж, все люди разные. Но если человек по-настоящему дорог, то ради него не страшно и пару раз свалиться с лестницы.


End file.
